As a conventional sound insulating structure, for example, there is one described in Patent Document 1. An automobile floor carpet described in Patent Document 1 is formed by pressing a mat shaped material.
As another sound insulating structure, for example, there is one described in Patent Document 2. An automobile floor carpet described in Patent Document 2 is formed by laminating a plurality of buffer materials having different density and being made of different materials.